


Love is Weird

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Eye Trauma, Full Disclosure, I guess., If you don't like the idea of a dick being put into where an eye used to be skip this fic, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, probably unsafe sex, this is a fic about kevin getting fucked in the eye socket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charles decides to finally ask Kevin to indulge in one of his... Stranger fantasies. Kevin is happy to oblige.
Relationships: Charles/Kevin (Welcome to Night Vale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Love is Weird

Charles ran his fingers through Kevin’s silky hair. Kevin was sitting prettily on his knees, his face flushed. 

“So- Just to clarify…” Kevin asked again, for about the fourth or fifth time. Charles had to keep himself from sighing. 

“Yes, Kevin.”

“... In my eye?”

“Yes, Kevin. Unless you don’t want to, obviously.” Charles was getting a bit impatient. He was painfully hard at just the thought of their conversation topic, and the sight of his boyfriend on his knees looking up at him adoringly wasn’t helping the situation much at all. His smile was just as gently unnerving and beautiful as ever. His eye sockets were still black as obsidian, though they seemed to reflect Charles’ arousal back at him. How much of that was projection and how much of that was reality remained to be seen.

“I want to.” Kevin said, flushing a bit darker. Admittedly. Charles knew it was a bit of a strange request, but he’d been fantasizing about it for quite a while now, and he figured he’d seen enough of Kevin’s weird kinks (blood wasn’t exactly Charles’ cup of tea, but Kevin enjoyed it enough to make up for it) to know that he wouldn’t judge him for wanting something unconventional. 

Kevin unbuttoned Charles’ pants and slid them down, still ‘staring’ up at Charles, licking his scarred lips. Once again, Charles ran his fingers through his soft hair, causing Kevin to let out a soft, happy sigh and lean into his touch slightly.

Charles fumbled with the lube a bit as Kevin began to pull his boxers down, getting a bit distracted due to Kevin’s close proximity.

He snapped back into focus when Kevin let out an impatient huff of air. Charles coated his fingers in a generous amount of lube and slid two of his fingers into Kevin’s eye socket, being gentle as he could. He knew that getting things put inside wouldn’t hurt him (Kevin had assured him that he’d personally stuck enough things inside there to know), but he still felt as though he should treat him like something fragile.

It was warm and surprisingly soft on the inside, which Charles definitely should’ve found gross. He was much more turned on at the sight of Kevin taking fingers in his eye than would be considered normal. Kevin let out a strange whimper, but it sounded more like one of pleasure than one of pain.

“Do you like this?” Charles asked hesitantly. He didn’t know what was weirder. The fact that he was getting off on shoving things in his boyfriend’s eye or that said boyfriend seemed to be enjoying it too.

“Mhm.” Kevin nodded. Then kept nodding, leaning forward a bit to ease his fingers deeper. “Feels like scratching an itch that’s been there so long that I’ve forgotten it.” By then, Charles’ fingers were much deeper than should be physically possible, given that Kevin’s skull should be there, but he still met no resistance. He knew Kevin’s eyes were weird, so he wasn’t too taken aback. 

He pulled his fingers out, deciding that his eye was lubed up enough to make use of. He poured some more lube on his hand before setting the little bottle aside. He slicked up his neglected cock with one hand and gripped onto Kevin’s hair tightly with the other.

“Tell me if this gets too weird, okay?” Charles said shakily. Kevn nodded, and so he carefully aligned himself with the hole that was leaking lubricant and eased his cock in.

It was a bit of a squeeze, and it was definitely a bizarre feeling, but it was one of the hottest things that Charles had ever seen, especially with the noises Kevin was making. 

He bucked his hips, pushing in deeper, and Kevin shuddered and gripped onto his hips, his sharp nails digging into Charles’ skin to the point of drawing blood. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, concerned. Kevin tried to nod, but all that succeeded in doing was taking the cock deeper into his skull and he whined pitifully.

“Feels nice.” Kevin managed to whimper out, his body trembling. Charles was having a hard time keeping it together, especially with how fucking adorable Kevin was.

“This is as deep as I’m going to go, okay? I don’t want to hurt you.” He was only in about halfway up his length, which was a considerable size, but he didn’t want to push things further and risk hurting Kevin. 

He started to slip out, before gently bucking his hips forward again, making sure not to go any deeper than he promised. Kevin continued whimpering, his head bobbing back and forth as Charles fucked his skull. 

“Harder.” Kevin pleaded, attempting to move his head in an attempt at taking him deeper. Charles tightened his grip on his hair to keep control, which only pulled another pleased moan from him.

Kevin’s tried to shift his body, but Charles had a firm grip on his hair, and it prevented him from moving. He pulled his claws out of Charles’ skin and shoved his hands down his own pair of tight shorts, his body going limper and more pliant as he pushed his own shorts down and began to jerk himself off.

When Charles asked him if he wanted to stop, Kevin begged him to keep going. 

“It’s so much.” Kevin whimpered. “Give me more.” Charles couldn’t say no to him; not when he begged so prettily. He pulled Kevin closer, using his hair as a handle, and soon enough he had fit his entire length inside of his head. He paused for a moment just to stare at the sight, the sound of his own ragged breathing and Kevin’s whimpers and shuddering only making everything feel more surreal and wonderful. 

He slowly eased out before thrusting back into him, causing Kevin to cry out. Taking that as a good sign, he slowly picked up a rhythm. He gripped Kevin’s hair with one hand tightly as he slammed as deep into him as he could before he was his by an intense orgasm, and Kevin let out a high-pitched whine and shuddered as he came at the feeling of having one of his orifices filled with cum. 

Slowly, after a few moments, Charles pulled away, though he kept holding Kevin up by the hair. The viscous white fluid dribbled from his empty eye socket in a way that was as disgusting and off-putting as it was incredibly sexy. 

“Can I take pictures?” Charles asked softly. Charles had an entire album on his phone of sexy pictures of his boyfriend. Kevin was incredibly self-conscious, so it made getting them a bit difficult, but the more Kevin realized that Charles enjoyed seeing him like that, the more open he was to having his picture taken. Kevin nodded the best he could, and Charles quickly groped at his phone with his free hand before bringing it up and snapping a few pictures. 

Nothing would be as good as the real thing, but he certainly wouldn’t complain about the dozen or so pictures of Kevin’s sweaty, flushed, cumstreaked face joining his favorite collection. 

Charles released his hold on his hair and Kevin nearly collapsed, but he managed to catch himself on his hands and knees. After a moment, he hauled himself up onto the bed, still trembling a bit.

“Are you alright?” Charles asked him, running his hand down his back. 

“Mmh.” Kevin said, shifting and putting his head in Charles’ lap. “It draining out feels weird. Like having a runny nose or something, but sexy.” That definitely wasn’t a sexy thing to say, but Charles wasn’t going to say anything. 

“We should get you cleaned up.” Charles said, though he had a feeling Kevin wasn’t quite ready for that yet. Sure enough, the man shook his head. 

“I think I should relax for a bit.” Kevin said, sounding almost embarrassed. Charles smiled fondly. That was okay. They had plenty of time before they had anywhere important to be.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Hated it? Loved it? Either way, I love comments, even if they're just kinkshaming me. I love getting kinkshamed ;3


End file.
